motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Gentlemen Prefer Blondes
Gentlemen Prefer Blondes is a 1953 American musical romance comedy film based on the 1949 stage musical of the same name. It was directed by Howard Hawks and stars Jane Russell and Marilyn Monroe, with Charles Coburn, Elliott Reid, Tommy Noonan, George Winslow, Taylor Holmes, and Norma Varden in supporthing roles. The film is filled with comedic gagas and musical numbers, choregraphed by Jack Cole, while the music was written by Hoagy Carmichael, Harold Adamson, Jule Styne, and Leo Robin. The songs by Styne and Robin are from the Broadway show, while the songs by Carmichael and Adamson were written especially for the film. Despite the film's title, Monroe was paid her usual contract salary of $5000 a week, while Russell, then better known actress, earned $200,000. While Russell's down-to-earth, sharp wit has been osberved by most critics, it was Monroe's turn as the gold-digging Lorelei Lee for which the film is often remembered. Neither star was an experienced dancer, but Cole's coaching, especially of Monroe, made them look like song-and-dance aces. Monroe's rendition of the song "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" and her pink dress are considered icoinc, and the performance has inspired homages by Beyoncé, Madonna, Geri Halliwell, Kylie Minogue, Nicole Kidman, Anna Nicole Smith, Christina Aguilera and James Franco. Plot Lorelei Lee (Marilyn Monroe) and Dorothy Shaw (Jane Russell) are American showgirls and best friends. Lorelei has a passion for diamonds, believing that attracting a rich husband is one of the few ways a woman can succeed econmically. Sheis engaged to Gus Esmond (Tommy Noonan), a naïve nerd willing to do or buy anything for her. However, Gus is under the control of his wealthy, upper-class father. Dotothy, on the other hand, is looking for a different kind of love, attracted only to men who are good-looking and fit. Lorelei plans to wed Gus in France, but Esmond, Sr. stops his son from sailing, believing that Lorelei is bad for him. Although Lorelei's job requires that she travel to France with or Gus, before she leaves, Gus gives her a letter of credit to cover expenses upon her arrival, and promises to later meet her in France. However, he also warns her to behave, noting that his father will prohibit their marriage ir rumors of misdeeds make their way to Esmond, Sr. Unbeknownst to both of the, Esmond, Sr. has hired a private detective, Ernie Malone (Elliott Reid), to spy on Lorelei. During the Atlantic crossing, Malone immediatley falls in love with Dorothy, but Dorothy has already been drawn to the members of the (male-only) Olymic athletics team. Lorelei meets the rich and foolish Sir "Piggy" Beekman (Charles Coburn), the owner of a diamond mine, and is attracted by his wealth; although Piggy is married, Lorelei naively returns his geriatric flirtations, which annoys his wife, Lady Beekman (Norma Varden). Lorelei invites Piggy to the cabin she shares with Dorothy, whereupon he recounts travles to Africa. While Piggy demonstrates how a python squeezes a goat by hugging Lorelei, Malone spies on them through the window and takes pictures of the two, but is caught by Dorothy as he walks away nonchalantly. She tells Lorelei, who fears for her reputation. They come with a scheme to intoxicate Malone and then search him to recover the incriminating film while he is unconscious. They find the film in his pants, and Lorelei promptly prints and hides the negatives. Revealing her success to Piggy, she persuades him to give her Lady Beekman's tiara as a thank you git. However, Malone revelas he had planted a recording device in Lorelei's cabin, and her heard her discussion with Piggy about the pictures and the tiara. Malone implies thar Lorelei is a golddigger and, when Dorothy scolds him for his actions, admits that he himself is a ligar. However, Dorothy reveals to Lorelei she is falling for Malone, after which Lorelei chastises her for choosing a poor man whenshe could easily have e rich one. The ship arrives in France, and Lorelei and Dorothy spend time shopping. However, the pair are then kicked out the hotel and discover Lorelei's letter of credit cancelled due to the information Malone shared with Esmond, Sr. When Gus shows up at their show, Lorelei rebuffs him, after which she performs Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend, he musical number whose lyrics explain why and how women need to pursue men with money. Meanwhile, Lady Beekman has filed charges regarding her missing tiara, and Lorelei is arraigned for theft. Dorothy persuades Lorelei to return the tiara. but the pair discover it missing from her jewelry box. Piggy tries to weasel out of his part in the affair when Malone catches him at the airport. Dorothy stalls for time in court by pretending to be Lorelei, disguised in a blonde wig and mimicking her friend's breathy voice and mannerisms. When Malone appears in court and is about to unmask "Lorelei" as Dorothy, she revelas to Malone in covert language that she, Dorothy, loves him but would never forgive him if he were to do anything to hurt her best friend, Lorelei. Malone withdraws his comments, but then reveals Piggy has the tiara, exonerating Lorelei. Back at the nightclub, Lorelei impressess Esmond, Sr. with a speech on the subject of paternal money, and also makes an argumente that if Esmond, Sr, had a daughter instead of a son, he would want the best for her, to which he agrees and consents to hin son's marriage to Lorelei. The film closes with a double wedding for Lorelei and Dorothy, who marry Esmond and Malone, respectively. Cast * Jane Russell as Dorothy Shaw * Marilyn Monroe as Lorelei Lee * Charles Coburn as Sir Francis "Piggy" Beekman * Elliott Reid as Ernie Malone * Tommy Noonan as Gus Esmond * Taylor Holmes as Mr. Esmond Sr. * Norma Varden as Lady Beekman * Geogre Winslow as Henry Spofford III * Steven Geray as Hotel Manager Reception Box office Critical reception Accolades External links Category:Films Category:1950s films Category:American films Category:Musical films Category:Comedy films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:1953 films Category:Romance films Category:English-language films